Living With Him
by Envy the Broken
Summary: A series of torture fics between Envy and Greed. It may change up over time though. Rated for torture and rape.
1. Punishing The Sin

Envy awoke to find his hands tied t the headboard of a bed. Greed's bed. Damn what the hell will he do? That bastard. He's probably mad that Envy broke his sunglasses and burnt up his coat. It was an accident and he just got a new one the next day. He'll probably torture Envy or something. Envy does hate pain. Where is Greed anyway? Envy looked around the empty room. Where the hell is that bastard?

Just then the door to the room opened and Greed entered. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the abomination." He said with that damn smug grin.

"What the fuck do you want, Bastard." Envy growled to the younger homunculus. Greed walked over to him and leaned close to Envy's face.

"Revenge." Greed whispered darkly that actually made Envy's face pale slightly.

"Like what?" Envy asked keeping his composure. "Torture? Big deal, I'll just regenerate later." Envy growled which only made Greed's grin widen.

"Torture is a good word for it." Greed said as he loomed over Envy. Envy kicked up at him but Greed just used his shield to protect himself. "Tsk tsk tsk. Don't be that way." Greed said as he changed his hand into that blue claw thing and touched Envy in the middle of his chest with one finger. Greed smirked when he saw Envy bite his lip. Envy knew what was coming to him. Greed traced his clawed finger to Envy's shirt collar. He tore the shirt in half in a swift movement.

Greed leaned over Envy and bit down hard on the sin's neck causing him to scream in pain. Greed looked down at the bite mark. It wasn't healing. That meant that Envy hadn't had any red stones lately. That's a good twist.

"My, my. Did I make the monster scream?" Greed questioned. Envy just glared and muttered 'bastard.' Greed chuckled. He turned his hand back to normal and traced it down Envy chest. He went to Envy's left nipple and pinched it hard. This time Envy didn't yell in pain. He bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed though. Greed leaned down and started to lick the nub.

Envy kept himself from letting out a moan by biting his lip. _Damn Greed_.

As Greed licked the nub and toying it, he noticed Envy getting wound up. Greed's hands wandered down Envy's body to the pants he now wore. They were leather ones he decided to wear today.

"Monster, I bet your pants are getting tight." Greed taunted as he looked up at Envy who didn't respond. "Let me just take them off." Greed said then pulled off Envy pants with both hands. Envy hissed at the sudden coldness that hit his lower area. Greed chuckled as he grabbed the hardened member. Envy bucked when Greed did so in attempt to not moan. He could not give in to Greed!

Greed chuckled then licked the head of the member. Envy threw back his head and let out a moan. He hadn't expected that. Greed smirked at Envy's reaction. Greed didn't waste no time getting undressed. Greed grabbed a hold of both Envy's legs and propped them onto his shoulders so he could position himself at Envy's entrance.

"This will hurt a little, Monster." Greed taunted then slammed into Envy causing the sin to scream out in pain. It was a good thing no one was home.

"My, my, Monster. What would the others think that the strongest of the sins was screaming before me." Greed taunted. Greed didn't give Envy time to adjust before pulling out then slamming back in. Envy moaned from the pain. Also for the fact that through the pain there was a pleasurable spot Greed kept hitting. Greed kept going to, the pain subsided turning into pure pleasure. What the hell was Greed doing to him? It felt so good. Of coarse Envy had sex before but not like this. Envy moaned through all this. It hurt but it was still so pleasurable.

Envy felt himself come to his climax. He yelled Greed's name and release all over Greed. Greed did the same within seconds pouring himself into Envy. They were like that for a while before Greed pulled out of Envy. Envy groaned from the emptiness and the soreness. Greed chuckled breathlessly.

"My, The monster seemed to have liked it." Greed taunted. Envy scowled.

"Shut up, bastard." Envy growled making Greed chuckle again before getting up and grabbing his clothes.

"Well have a nice day, abomination." Greed said with a wave as he headed for the door.

"What? Your just going to leave me chained here!?" Envy exclaimed. Greed nodded then left leaving Envy to undo his own chains.

Envy eventually got out of the mess. He shape shifted his clothes back on. It was hard sense he hadn't had red rocks in a while but he did it. Now for the chains. Envy looked around. There was a key on the night stand. How to get it? Envy tried using his mouth. It was too far away. He then used his feet. The key fell to the floor...

This went on for a while until he finally got a hold of it with his foot. Lust almost walked in on him but by the time she came in his chains were gone.

"What are you doing in here?" Lust asked. Envy just stomped out trying to hide his limp and the bite mark on his neck.

**The End**


	2. Caught In The Act

It's gotten worst. It's been happening more often too now. Of coarse he fought the sin off. Sometimes he won sometimes he didn't. When he didn't win, it was best not to fight back or it would be even more painful. Oh he didn't just rape the him. Greed would torture him too. Some say Envy was afraid but why be afraid? Envy isn't afraid of _Greed_. He was Greed's superior. Did that mean anything to the bastard? No. The bastard just kept doing hat he want. Greed knew his weaknesses. Greed knew Envy isn't good at head-on combat and Greed knows that he hates pain. Greed used this against him.

Envy hated Greed. More than anything. It's been worst than the first time he did these things to him. The bastard always wanted Envy. He got tired of waiting so he went for it. That's what had happened basically. It had nothing to do with what Envy did to his glasses and coat.

Envy made his way down the side walk. He was on his way back from a mission. He had to get what was left of the evidence at laboratory 5. It seemed like forever since the incident. He guessed it was because life had gotten more difficult and time was just moving slower. Envy didn't even bother with shape shifting into something else. Why bother? If anyone saw him he would just kill the unlucky witness. What Envy didn't know was that there were two pairs of eyes watching him. One of them belonged to Greed. The other belonged to another unknown person.

Envy stopped and looked into an alley. He felt like he was being watched. Usually he thought it would be just some random human but he had a bad feeling, this made him think it was Greed. Envy didn't make any quick movements though because it would just entertain the avarice. Envy continued walking like he knew nothing.

The next thing he knew Greed came from the alley and grabbed his arm. Envy threw a punch but Greed grabbed it with his free hand. He slammed Envy against the wall causing his head to bleed. Of coarse he healed but Greed kept slamming Envy's head against the wall making the sin dizzy. There was a gasp but it didn't come from either Greed or Envy but neither of them heard it. They were too busy. Envy kept trying to fight back but Greed kept slamming him against the wall. Envy's eyes grew heavy and he was getting dizzier until he lost consciousness. Greed smirked then threw Envy onto his shoulder and began to walk. Greed had no idea he was being followed.

When Envy awoke he found himself in Dante's old mansion. He was chained to the wall. The chains were connected as one. The chain started as it was on his right hand then it wrapped around Envy neck twice and was connect to his left hand. Both hands were attached to the wall be shackles. If he moved his head the chain would choke him. He could easily break these shackles but something stopped him. It was the sight of Greed just a few feet away from him.

"Damn it bastard. Let me go." Envy growled. Greed walked over to him and smirk grabbing his chin.

"But that's no fun." Greed taunted. Envy growled. Greed chuckled and ran a hand down Envy cheek. He pulled out a pocket knife.

"If you cooperate I won't hurt you....to bad." Greed said and cut off Envy's skort. Envy quickly shape shifted another one on. The old Greed would have played along and kept cutting them off but he changed and was more violent. Greed stabbed the knife into Envy's left thigh where his ouroboros was. Envy yelled out in pain. He couldn't shape shift anymore.

"Now be good and it won't hurt as bad, monster." Greed growled. He was getting angry and more serious. Envy averted his eyes. He was scared but he wouldn't have admitted it. Greed pulled a dagger. It was very curved, more than once and it was bigger than the pocket knife that was jammed in his leg. Greed used the dagger to cut off Envy's skort again. Envy looked away trying to ignore any more pains Greed would give him.

Envy then felt a warmth down low. Greed had his mouth around his member. Envy moaned slightly. Greed bobbed his head up and down. Greed kept doing this for a while. If Envy wasn't chained he would have grabbed Greed's head and made him go deeper but of coarse he was chained. Envy finally came to releasing into Greed's mouth.

Should I spit or swallow? Greed would have asked aloud. In his mind he said. Both. He went up to Envy and kissed him spitting the white liquid into the green-haired sin's mouth. Greed put his mouth over Envy's.

"Swallow it or choke." Greed threatened. Envy complied and done what he was told. He swallowed it. It was gross. Mainly because it was in Greed's mouth. Greed smirked. He was breaking. Greed was breaking Envy. Greed grabbed Envy's member. He had his carbon shield surrounding his hand. His squeezed Envy member and hard. Envy threw his head back in pain slamming it against the wall. The chains started choking him so he put his head back to where it was. Greed smirked again that damn cocky smirk. He looked Envy directly in his eyes with pure lust and wrath. He was enjoying Envy's pain.

Greed then held that dagger. What did he want to do with it? Greed slid it down Envy's face gently leaving a bloody line where it went. It barely touched the skin yet it left a cut. This was Greed's way of showing how sharp the knife is.

"Greed...please stop." Envy whispered. Envy begging Greed to stop? He even used please. Now Greed knew how broken he was but it was too much fun.

"No." Greed said simply. He traced the knife down Envy's body leaving a cut mark. Envy cringed in pain. Greed then put the dagger at Envy entrance and poked it. Envy closed his eyes tightly. Greed shoved the knife into Envy's entrance. Envy screamed loudly in pain. Tears threatened to fall but he held it. He couldn't shape shift and he couldn't heal. He was officially screwed.

Greed chuckled as he moved back. "Don't move too much or it'll be worse with how curved it is and all." Greed said then left, leaving Envy there. Envy could move at all. He was stuck here until someone found him which was unlikely and he actually hoped it wouldn't happen because of the shame.

Envy then heard a rustling sound coming from the pile of books near the book shelf. Envy barely moved his head to see. He had a hard time because of the chains choking him and the pain the two knifes were causing him. The one in his ouroboros and the other one....

A figure came out of the pile of books. The figure was familiar to the sin. The figure looked at him.

"Envy?" The figure questioned.

**THE END**


End file.
